1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet paper dispenser and folder and more particularly pertains to dispensing a variety of paper lengths in a folded configuration in a sanitary and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet paper dispensers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet paper dispensers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing lengths of paper through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,676, to Ban discloses a toilet roll holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,792 to Morand discloses a bathroom tissue dispenser (large roll). U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,302 to Watanabe discloses an automatic toilet paper supplier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,500 to Chen discloses a toilet-paper holder. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,882 to Lewis discloses a toilet paper rotation limited having a plurality of ridges arranged in a plurality of concentric circles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toilet paper dispenser that allows dispensing a variety of paper lengths in a folded configuration in a sanitary and efficient manner.
In this respect, the toilet paper dispenser and folder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing a variety of paper lengths in a folded configuration in a sanitary and efficient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved toilet paper dispenser and folder which can be used for dispensing a variety of paper lengths in a folded configuration in a sanitary and efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.